Captured Moments
by Daughter of the Bomb
Summary: Fifty moments shared between Loki and Darcy.


**I AM NOT DEAD. This was written to tide over those waiting for an update on my other if that has these two; WHICH WILL HAPPEN BECAUSE I REFUSE TO LET IT DIE. Now that that's been said; this is a 50 sentence prompt, meaning I was given a fifty single word prompts to which I would dedicate one sentence to. This means that THERE ARE ALOT OF RUN ON SENTENCES. ****This is Loki/Darcy, like my other fanfic, but this is told in third person, and does content some sexual nature and suggestions. I really just let my mind run, and I feel like I got some interesting things out of it; things I didn't know I would get when I started writing this.**

**I really want to hear what guys think of this, 'cuz I'm not gunna lie, this is my first time writing anything sexual and in third person, so hopefully I didn't fail.**

**Sincerly, D.o.t.B.**

Motion.

He's still stuck in a clouded haze of pain, but it's her startling sincere kindness that catches him off track, her curious movements as she works almost dream like to help heal his wounds, her soft motions making him lose track from the times when he is awake and when he is asleep.

Cool.

His hands are cool against her skin, sparking a tremble along her spine as his hand, with a gentle smooth touch, caresses along her back, circling each vertebra.

Young.

It's a dull thought, but raises his curiosity nonetheless; if they ever did move away from the 'just friends' they are now, and say they did pursue their relationship to the point of him being a father, and pretend that their first child happened to be a little boy, would the boy look like a young version of him, or a combination of them both?

Last.

She was not the first woman he had ever bed, she was not the first woman he ever cared about, she was not the first person he had ever loved; but he prayed to the gods that she was the last, because it would be impossible to find someone as amazing as her.

Wrong.

He is not a good person, she doesn't need other people telling her that, she already knows this; but it's that longing, tortured look he gives her, the way he pleads with her, that makes her wish she could take back everything he did wrong.

Gentle.

He's surprisingly gentle, it makes her wish this could last forever; but that only reminds her that it probably won't, so she jumps into the moment while it's still there.

One.

Despite all of this, in the darkest hour, he really wanted to be her only one.

Thousand.

When he tells her his age, it's not the fact that he's thousands of years old that makes her worry; it's the idea that he has that much more experience than she does.

King.

She tries it as an experiment, that when she's on the verge of screaming his name into oblivion before they hit their climax, she decides to instead scream 'King Loki'; which was how she discovered how secretly he coveted that title when he bites a smile onto her shoulder while in blind pleasure.

Learn.

He's so secretive, so she decides that the best way to learn more about him is to find him in the old myths of his day, to at the very least try and understand his complex nature, but it only raises more questions; "How the hell is it even possible for a guy to get pregnant and why did you never tell me this?"

Blur.

Everyone else just faded into the background after he noticed her, becoming nothing but meaningless blurs compared to her picturesque clarity.

Wait.

He can't take it any longer, can't wait any longer; and before he even realizes what he's doing, his lips are already crashing onto hers.

Change.

She swore she would never change for anyone, but he made her promise.

Command.

It's almost like they've been tricking fate and its command by denying the pure electric circuit running solemnly between them; but once they have finally come together, nothing has felt more right than laying naked and bare next to each other.

Hold.

Her soft hand carefully takes hold as her fingers intertwine with his own, testing boundaries at making such a public gesture in front of everyone, but instead of pulling away all he can do is smile at his feet.

Need.

It's only when he's alone that he begins to realize how much he needs her.

Vision.

Mother Nature ought to be given more credit and appreciated more often, because his own imagination didn't give the completely beautiful creature before him much dignity to how he thought she looked underneath her clothes, but now he knows better as his vision fills with her form.

Attention.

She's beginning to realize how much she goes out of her way to get his attention, and how often he seems to give it to her.

Soul.

'They say the eyes are the door to the soul'; and that's why he wants to personally off himself when he knows that he's the reason that she's weeping clear blood through her pained blue eyes.

Picture.

For some reason he doesn't show up on camera, but he does show up in mirrors, and this is why all of the recent pictures she's been taking have been from the mirrors angle; because she wants proof that he exists.

Fool.

He hates himself when it finally dawns on him that love has turned him into a fool; but then she kisses him and he finds that he's quite okay with it.

Mad.

Yes, it makes her mad when Jane gets all hissy when she finally finds out that she and Loki are together; but then she remembers that her and Loki are together, and makes her feel ready to take down the world.

Child.

He doesn't tell her anything when she asks him about why he keeps staring at her belly, even though it has her worrying about her weight no matter how many times he tells her it has nothing to do with that; he's just honestly scared to admit that when he laid his head against her and curled his limbs around her, he heard a tiny heartbeat similar to one of a child.

Now.

It's a full year until she asks him, curiosity mixing with her words, but it's not a question, it's a statement; "Now what do we do," "Coexist?" he doesn't think he could put into words how happy he is simply coexisting with her.

Shadow.

She used to find it creepy when he followed her like her own shadow, but it's become oddly comforting.

Goodbye.

He's ripped from her arms and she never had a chance to say goodbye; and it tears her apart at night when lays alone in her bed without his arms to hold her as she cries.

Hide.

He's so close to breaking that it scares her, "Loki, you don't have to hide from me anymore," And then he doesn't.

Fortune.

She doesn't really understand how it turns her on a little while watching him crack open a fortune cookie, nor does she want to think about it.

Safe.

Its only when she's there with him that he can feel anything slightly similar to being safe.

Ghost.

It's watching horror movies that make him silently pray that when, and if, she ever dies, she becomes a ghost so he can still be with her.

Book.

He needs to find better hiding places for those books on Norse mythology or else he will never hear the end of it.

Eye.

He secretly loves that far away look in her eyes that she tends to get whenever Agent Coulson begins another one of his infamous lectures; it's worth causing the trouble that the lectures all about.

Never.

She said she'd never let him go, and she never did.

Sing.

She'll never have the voice of her favorite musicians, she knows this; but it doesn't stop her from breaking out into song and singing to him when he won't get up in the morning.

Sudden.

She told him to kiss her, but it still surprises her when he suddenly does.

Stop.

She wants him to never stop being alive, because it makes her sad when she thinks about a time when he might not be alive anymore.

Time.

In the afterglow of love, what once was so terrifying, it seems all they both want to do is lay there tangled in each other, content; feeling like they have all the time in the world.

Wash.

She doesn't like to wash her clothes anymore, not when they smell of him.

Torn.

He's torn between his destiny and 'coexisting' with her, even though he knows which one will win in the end; he's scared that his destiny doesn't have her in it.

History.

"Darcy, if you could fuck anyone in history; who would it be?" "Loki." "I thought you guys already- y'know." "We have… Jane, and he's really good. Like really really good." "I don't need to know this." "Yea, you don't." "Did someone say my name?"

Power.

It sometimes scares her, seeing how powerful he is; but then she sees the playful look of concentration on his face, and she can't help but smile when he realizes it's the same expression he has when he's got her legs spread and is about to pleasure her in the most scream worthy way.

Bother.

He's really tired of his brother walking in on them while they're kissing, when her hand is only now beginning to sneak lower; so when his blonde headed bother walks in on them yet again, he slams her into the wall regardless and continues to passionately yield his mouth to her, smiling when he hears the door shut.

God.

Its official, he's a god, and a god of mischief at that; which he has proven again and again and again.

Wall.

She's so sick of his tricks; so the second cock block Coulson's gone she's placing her hands on the wall behind him as he leans back dangerously in his chair; and she can't help but smile at the surprised blush gushing from his pores from her show of dominance.

Naked.

She has never really been comfortable about being naked in front of a guy before, but with him it's different, because even when she's standing plain in the nude as embarrassed as could be; he's still staring at her face as their eyes meet and he silently waits for her to give permission for him to look at her, and it warms her, so when she finally gets over herself and does let him look, it's one of the moments in her life where she has never felt so beautiful.

Drive.

Sometimes, she wishes that she never taught him how to drive; but then she suddenly goes into something akin to the worst pain she's even felt, she's happy to let him drive no matter how bad he is.

Harm.

He would never purposely harm her, but it's hard to explain that to her when she's livid and miserable because of him; which proves to him that words are just words, and he has to show it to her even if right now she's willing to kill him, so through her nails and her teeth and her screams of profanity he holds her, until her body almost goes completely limp, all except for the battling sobs that shake him to his core.

Precious.

She is always with him, so close to him, practically a part of him, a part of him that he doesn't know if he could live without; and then there's this baby girl, so new to the world, so innocent and unknowing of pain, this precious proof of them laying in her arms, and he can't think of a moment where he's ever felt so loved.

Hunger.

He's always wanted her in one way or another, yet he's always been able to have some sort of control; but ever since she decided to get closer, to break all rules of should and shouldn't, he can't starve off his hunger in front of people much longer, he won't be able to stop himself when the days comes and he pulls her to him and outright consumes her in public view.

Believe.

"I believe in you, whether or not you do the right thing," I know those words aren't much, but from the look he's giving me now, I feel like I have given him the strength to do what must be done; and it's never made me feel as sad as I am right now, knowing that this means he might die, but it has to be worth it, I don't want to lose him like this if it isn't.


End file.
